percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:@olympus.oic
This is hilarious! Sparrowsong 21:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Include my characters if you want. Aww, thanks. What's your fave part so far? ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 21:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I love it! -Leafwhisker 21:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Zeus bugging Hades. And I <3 Hermes's e-mail address! Sparrowsong 22:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Me, too. Did you like Percy, Poseidon, and Kronos's chat? I was giggling the entire time I wrote it. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 17:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I know. "What were you saying about my wonderful father?" LOL. I noticed you added quarter-bloods. Does that mean Tay is going to be in it or something? Sparrowsong 17:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, maybe. If you want her to. I'll come up with her email and put her in where I want her- she may only be mentioned. IDK. I need to change my siggy. BRB. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 17:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure. One suggestion: how about something like zeusismygrandpa@quarterblood.oic? Since Tay's always bragging about the fact that Zeus is her grandfather? Sparrowsong 17:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was thinking. xD Fill out the thing below. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 17:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) To: ''forestpaw@fanficers.oic I have given you a OIC. Treat it wisely. And while you're at it, chop off deaddude@bigthree.oic 's head off. 'K? LOL. This is funny. Blue! / Traitors 14:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC)! I love Zues' email to Hades about what they will be discussing at the Solstice. That and "What is a higglewiggle?" x-freakin-D LukeCastellan 05:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Requests to be in Story Have an OC or self-insertion you want in here? Fill out this. '''Name:' Story they're in: Personality: Email: Sparrow's Request Name: Taylor Rihanna Grace-Castellan Story they're in: Whispers in the Dark, Echoes in the Night, and several crackfics Personality: Tomboyish, gothic, hot-headed, childish, self-centered Email: zeusismygrandpa@quarterblood.oic Leaf's Request Name: '''Elizabeth di Angelo '''Story they're in: Letter Personality: Gothic, punk, tomboyish, grumpy Email: hadespwnsyou@quarterblood.oic Forest's Request Name: Annie Morin Story they're in: The One Time Personality: Happy, outgoing, talkative. Email: anniekid@camphalfblood.oic Viper's Request Name: Michael di Angelo Story they're in: Michael di Angelo's Story Personality: Happy Email coffinmaster@camphalfblood.oic Blued's Request Name: Amanda Green Story they're in:" None yet Personality: In love with Michael di Angelo Email: ilovecoffinmaster@camphalfblood.oic SallyPerson's Request: Name: Natalie Cole Michael Yew, A Brave Hero Personality: Awesome. Loving, Brave, smart Email: nacole@camphalfblood.pic Kiwi 1998's Request Name: Kyra Nielsen Stories She's In: Saving Lights Personality: Sarcastic, Nice, iPod adict, Loves music Email: Sing_Your_Heart_Out@camphalfblood.oic May I? Hey Forest, may I use this idea for a fanfic? -Leafwhisker 22:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Thanks for asking. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 15:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and you're welcome. -Leafwhisker/Ava 15:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Come ON How come everything that's funny ends up being censored? My comment about Chiron was meant to be funny, not hilarious. It in no way implied anything inappropriate. I'm asking now- what's wrong with being a virgin? ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 22:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was funny! [[User:SallyPerson|'Nobody']] 14:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) My stupid parents don't want me to use the word "virginity," either >:(. But I know how we could make it appropriate while still being LOL-funny. Sparrowsong 23:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC)